Moonlit Conversation
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After watching the play by the Ember Island Players, Zuko and Katara are unable to sleep. Instead, they stay up together, talking under the moonlight. Insecurites are spoken and secrets are revealed. Songfic to 'You Can' by David Archulata.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yes, today is my birthday and I was more than happy to do a Zutara fic on my birthday (since Zutara is one of my favorite couples!) : D This is another request from DefyGravity2502. I really enjoyed doing this one! The song in this fic is **_**You Can **_**by David Archuleta. Here's **_**Moonlit Conversation.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

The night was cool and silent. The Gaang had returned from the play about them by the Ember Island Players a few hours ago and were now asleep. Well, except for two of them.

Katara lay face up on the cool sand on the beach near Zuko's family's beach house. Her hands rested above her head as she looked up at the starry sky. Soon, she heard footsteps in the sand, coming towards her.

"Mind if I join you?" said the familiar husky voice.

"No," Katara said, "Just stargazing." Zuko laid down next to Katara, looking up at the sky along with her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her. Katara shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Me neither," Zuko said, "I can't stop thinking about that stupid play."

"Tell me about it," Katara said with a nervous laugh. The play was on her mind too. Well, one specific part of the play. The part with her and Zuko in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Of course, what the actors had done was not what had really happened. In fact, it wasn't even close. But when Katara's actress said she was attracted to Zuko…well, maybe that part was a bit true.

Katara looked over at Zuko. He seemed lost in thought, staring up at the stars. The moonlight made his pale skin seem to glow and shone in his eyes. Eyes, Katara noticed, that seemed sad.

"Are you okay?" she asked, propping herself up on her arm as she turned over to face Zuko. Zuko shook his head.

"That play," he said, "It took every mistake I ever made and threw it back in my face. Attacking the Southern Water Tribe, believing Azula, betraying your trust, betraying my uncle. I feel horrible. My uncle has always been there for me, no matter what I did or said to him. And I just stabbed him in the back."

"But those were past mistakes," Katara said, "And I think if your uncle were here, he'd be proud of you."

"Really?" Zuko asked, looking at her. Katara nodded.

"You may have made some mistakes in the past," Katara said, "But now you're here with us. And your helping Aang with his firebending. You're doing you part to end this war." Zuko's brw furrowed.

"I never thought of it like that," he said.

_Mmmmm_

__

Take me where I've never been

Help me on my feet again

Show me that good things come to those who wait

"And I'm proud of you," Katara said, putting a hand on top of Zuko's, which was resting on his chest. Zuko looked at Katara, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"When I think about it," Katara said, "No matter how much I insulted, ridiculed or made fun of you, never once did you lose your temper. Even though I made it more than clear that I despised you and didn't want you in the group, you stayed with us and taught Aang firebending." Zuko gave Katara a small rare smile. Katara smiled back. It was the first real smile Zuko ever saw on her face. And for some reason, it sent his heart racing.

__

Tell me I'm not on my own

Tell me I won't be alone

Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

_Save me from myself, you can_

__

And it's you and no one else

If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end

If you asked me I would follow

But for now I'll just pretend

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

"Thanks," he said, intertwining his fingers with Katara's, "I needed that." Katara laid back down on her side, facing Zuko, their hands still entwined between them.

"And besides, that play wasn't accurate anyway," Katara said, "All of our characters were just…" Katara shivered at the thought of the horribly inaccurate characters.

"Katara, can I ask you something?" Zuko asked, turning to look at her.

"Anything," Katara said.

"That…romantic scene between you character and mine," he said, "It had me wondering…Katara, could you ever love someone like me? Someone who's made so many mistakes? Who's hurt and betrayed people?" Katara felt her breath catch as Zuko's golden eyes bore into her ocean blue ones._  
_

__

Baby, when you look at me

Tell me what do you see

Are these the eyes of someone you could love?

"No," Katara said. Zuko felt his heart wrench. But what else did he expect her to say? Zuko looked down at the sand.

"I can love someone like you who has redeemed himself," Katara continued. Zuko's eyes darted back up to look at her.

"Some who's seen their mistakes and tried to fix them," Katara said, "Who has gained the trust of someone who use to hate his guts."

"Katara…" Zuko said softly. Her answer was not what he was expecting. It was more. Katara looked down, blushing.

__

'Cause everything that brought me here

Well, now it all seems so clear

Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of

If anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Save me from myself, you can

And it's you and no one else

If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end

If you asked me I would follow

But for now I'll just pretend

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love

"Can I ask you one more question?" Zuko asked.

"Sure," Katara said, becoming suddenly interested in the sand and not looking up. Zuko put his index finger under her chin and tilted Katara's head up. He was captivated in her eyes, so blue as the ocean that he felt as if he was swimming in them. She looked so beautiful, the moonlight glowing off her tan skin, a pink blush staining her cheeks, her eyes so wide and innocent, reflecting the moon that shone above them. She was so beautiful that it made Zuko want to cry.

__

Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes

Bring me to my knees and make me cry

"Do you love me?" Zuko asked in a low voice. The blush on Katara's cheeks deepened.

__

And no one's ever done this

Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know

Katara opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"In understand if you don't," Zuko said, removing his hand from her chin, looking down. Suddenly, Katara took his face in her hands, tilting her his head p toward hers and pressing her lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss.

_This is where it all begins_

_So tell me it will never end_

_I can't fool myself, it's you and no one else_

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's waist, pulling her closer to him. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, the two teens parted, breathless.

"I love you," Katara breathed, "I've tried to deny it so long. Ever since that day in the Crystal Catacombs. But you betrayed me and I tried to convince myself that I never loved you, that it was just a dumb teenage crush. But I do love you. I always have."

__

If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end

If you asked me I would follow

But for now I'll just pretend

"I love you too," Zuko said, brushing a stray strand of hair from Katara's face. He placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her down for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last.

_  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can  
_

Zuko marveled at what was happening. He never thought that this would happen. That he would be kissing the most beautiful, intelligent, powerful girl he had ever met. But here he was, doing that exact thing. And as they kissed, the moon and stars seemed to shine just a bit brighter.

_  
Show me that good things come to those who wait_

**There's **_**Moonlit Conversation**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
